


Rearing

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: An average night in the Barnes-Rogers apartment.





	Rearing

     Bucky marched up each step with Alice on his hip. She was resting her head with her tired eyes closed on his strong chest. Bucky was exhausted from his long day at the docks but once he got his siblings to the apartment, he was home free.

Steve was peeling potatoes in the kitchen for dinner when the Barnes' came in. Rebecca started peeling with Steve while telling him about her day excitedly. Bucky immediately kicked off his shoes and kissed Steve on the cheek. Alice reached out for Steve's shirt collar. 

"Steeb!" The girl squealed her newest -and favorite- word loudly. 

"Al!" He said, matching her energy. "Hi, baby girl!" Steve set down his knife and gathered the baby in his boney arms. Alice, or as Steve liked to call her, Al, smiled her toothy grin. 

Bucky peeked his head around to see Tommy run around playing with his toy pistol and Maddie care for her teddy bear, dressing it with doll clothes and shoes. 

"Bucky! When is  _Lone Ranger_ gonna start?" His oldest sister whined.

"Not for a little while, Becks. " He answered while watching her make dinner, after all, she was a better cook then both Steve and Bucky combined. Steve sat in one of their old, wooden dinning room chairs with Alice in his lap playing peek-a-boo. Every time he opened his artist hands that were covered in paint to see the baby, she'd scream in happiness, her cheeks a bright pink. Bucky leaned against the kitchen doorframe, remembering the day Alice Marilyn Barnes was first placed in his strong arms. It was also the day his ma died. Winifred Barnes' last words and request to her eldest son was to take care of her children with Steve. Since then he'd moved in with Steve, bringing his four siblings Rebecca, the twins, Madelyn and Thomas, and the youngest, Alice, with him.

"Soups on!" Becca hollered, letting the five other people living in the apartment (and probably the neighbors) know that dinner, with in fact ready. The kids raced to get their plates moderately filled from Steve and Bucky and go to their un-assigned assigned seats. Bucky lifted Alice in her well-loved highchair beside him so he could keep an eye on her while eating.

"Tommy, do you wanna say grace?" Bucky asked even though Thomas adored saying grace before dinner. The Barnes-Rogers tribe didn't always make it to church at ass-o' clock AM, but they did always say grace before eating because they knew it was what Winifred would of wanted them to do.

"Lord, thank You for the food before us," the four year old recited, "the family and friends beside us and the love between us. Amen."

"Amen." They said in unison before digging in. They mostly scarfed food down, every once and awhile somebody complemented Steve and Rebecca for the good job on dinner. Bucky looked over at Steve next to him. His hair was styled the same way it always was, except the few rebel strans of hair that refused to stay put. The brunette leaned over to kiss the freckle on his cheek, lingering to whisper  _i love you, Stevie_ in his ear. Both of them were happy they could freely love on each other without worrying about the four telling others. 

Finished with their meals, they rinsed their plates in the sink. "Alright, get into your PJ's and brush your teeth." Steve ordered while yawning. "But hurry up, the  _Lone Ranger_ is about to start." The four skittered to the bathroom. Steve shuffled with Bucky into their bedroom, got changed into sleeping clothes, then climbed in bed that was made up of two twin beds pushed together.  

They naturally formed their regular sleeping postion that consisted of Steve spread out on his back, Bucky on his side, his head tucked between the crook of Steve's neck and shoulder, clinging to his fragile torso. One by one, the kids came from the bathroom and joined them in bed. Either finding an empty spot or snuggling up to one or both of the boys. Madelyn stopped to turn the radio on that was perched upon the dresser,

' _Hi-Yo Silver — A fiery horse with the speed of light,"_ it crackled and bellowed _, "a cloud of dust and a hearty Hi-Yo Silver … the Lone Ranger!'_

 They all listened intensely except for Bucky who played with Steve's soft hair, savoring the feeling of being close to the family he could always trust and love. There, he didn't have to worry about Steve's health, how he was going to pay the bills and get food on the table, if he was doing what his ma wanted him to do, he didn't even have to think about his draft recruitment.

He could just be with his family. 

 


End file.
